Happy New Year Gwen Cooper
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: A one shot I wrote to ring in 2009. Gwen goes to the Hub on New Years eve, cuteness between her and the Captain ensues. Jack/Gwen


"Rhys it's New Years Eve! Do you have to be this way?" Gwen cried.

She was dressed in a black strapless dress and a black sweater which had sequins on it. Gwen looked very lovely.

Rhys' best friend Banana Boat was having a New Years Eve party to ring in two-thousand and nine. The party was being a bit boring and Gwen had promised to meet Toshiko in the City Centre, it was already going on eleven thirty.

"Fine Gwen go! You can't ever keep from going to those friends!" Rhys shouted.

Gwen could feel all eyes on her, she sighed turned and left the balcony of the apartment.

"Come on Gwen! Don't be like this!" Banana tried to stop his friend's fiancé, but Gwen pushed him out of the way. He smelled strongly of alcohol.

Gwen grabbed her red coat and put on her hat and gloves. It wasn't completely cold in Cardiff, but it was chilly enough that she was wearing her heavy pea coat and gloves. The hat had been a Christmas gift from her mother, a black fedora. Gwen had no idea why she had asked for it, but she loved the retro look that it gave to any outfit.

She slammed the door behind her as she left and walked down the stairs and out of the apartment.

When Gwen was a bit closer to the City Centre she could tell it would be impossible to even find Tosh. A direct line though was available to the invisible lift which would take her down to the Hub.

She thought about it for a moment…well she could see Tosh tomorrow and they could celebrate the New Year tomorrow.

Gwen still had Rhys on her mind when she finally made it to the lift. He hadn't wanted her to leave to go see Tosh, but she had promised and from there they got into an argument about it and Gwen decided she didn't need Rhys' permission to go or not.

A few minutes later, the lift was disappearing into the ground. The place was lit up and music was playing…Gwen severely hoped she was not going to walk into anything weird…maybe Jack was having a party…with his friends…well that would make no sense cause she was positive Jack would have invited her and the team.

"Hello? Jack?" Gwen checked her watch as she took her coat off and tossed it onto her desk.

"Gwen?"

Jack walked out of his office, a bottle of chilled champagne in his hands.

"Oh hi I hope I'm not walking in on you and a friend or anything…I was supposed to meet Tosh outside but the City Centre is impossible to get through," she said.

Gwen walked up the stairs to Jack's office and noticed he was staring at her.

"Have I got something on my face?" she asked.

Jack shook his head quickly, "No you just look really nice. And no, you are not walking in on me and a friend. I'm here by myself," he said.

"Well why don't you go outside, mingle with the locals?" Gwen asked, smiling.

"Gwen…this is me were talking about. Besides I do the same thing just about every year, I have a better seat to see things. In fact…." Jack paused, "I was just about to go get my seat with this bottle. Do you want to come with me?" he asked.

She thought for a moment and smiled, "Yeah…I'd love to."

Jack smiled, "Let me just get the glasses. Here," he handed her the bottle of champagne and he went into his office. A moment later he returned with two glasses, "Nice hat by the way," he said.

Gwen looked and saw her hat; she took it off and laughed, "It was a gift from my mum. I just like the way it looked with my outfit," she answered.

"And with your coat and everything you look like a modern Sherlock Holmes….but a much sexier one," Jack replied, laughing.

Gwen couldn't help but blush at Jack's comment.

She dropped the hat on the floor and rand to quickly grab her coat. She then went back to her boss and followed Jack, who led her up the hall and to a long set of stairs. After a few minutes they were outside on the roof of the Millennium Centre.

"Oh yeah, I'd definitely say this is a good view," Gwen said, smiling.

Jack grinned; he glanced at his watch, "Three and a half minutes till. Here give me the champagne," he said.

Gwen handed him the bottle and in turn he handed her the glasses. Jack popped the cork off the bottle and the liquid came spilling out of the bottle. Gwen moved her feet in time to avoid having it hit her feet.

Once the bubbly had calmed down Jack poured the beverage into the glasses.

"Here's to old friends, new friends, and another year of kicking alien arse," Gwen said, laughing.

Jack nodded, "I can drink to that."

They chinked their glasses together and took a sip. Gwen smiled as she swallowed; the first sip always made her a little light headed.

"So shouldn't you be with Rhys?" Jack asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "I was with Rhys, until I told him I promised to meet Tosh. He got angry and didn't want me to leave…so I left anyways…because no man is going to make my decisions for me and tell me if I can go places or not," she answered.

"Well…no one is going to tell Gwen Cooper what to do," he commented as he took another sip of his drink.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"One more minute," he said next.

Gwen grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly sent Tosh a message that she couldn't get anywhere near where they had planned to meet but that they'd hang out the next day.

Tosh replied and by the time Gwen was done reading it, everyone down below was doing the count down.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy new year!" The Crowd below screamed.

Gwen and Jack cheered as then fireworks went off and then the music from below began.

Jack looked at Gwen who was smiling in delight up at the fireworks, "Miss Cooper? May I have this dance?" he asked.

She looked at her boss and smiled. "Yeah, I'd love too."

They both set their glasses down and Jack took her hand. Within seconds they were close, and Gwen no longer felt the chill, even through her coat, because Jack's heat was radiating off of him and onto her.

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and days of auld lang syne?  
For auld lang syne, my dear,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne."_

As Jack swung Gwen out and then back into him, closer than she had been before, Gwen became aware of how close they were, but it didn't bother her as much as it should. She could smell that distinct smell that he always had, the smell that no other male she had ever come into contact with had. He had once told her that it was fiftieth century pheromones, but she wasn't so sure about that. Then again, everything else about Jack was weird and mysterious…so there was no reason why she shouldn't believe him.

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and days of auld lang syne?  
And here's a hand, my trusty friend  
and gie's a hand o' thine  
we'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet  
for auld lang syne."_

As the chorus below finished and Jack and Gwen had moved to just moving around but staring into each others eyes a thought struck Gwen. What she didn't know, was that it was exactly what Jack was thinking about. She didn't know if it was the champagne doing this to her or what, but at this point she couldn't bring herself to care.

Gwen's face moved a bit closer to Jack's, at the same time his was moving to hers, and before either realized it, their mouths were fused together is a passionate lip lock.

They stood there a moment, kissing as the fireworks still went off. But neither noticed the wondrous beauty of the fireworks, because they were seeing their own in their partner's eyes. Sparks were flying around the couple on top of the Millennium Centre that night.

When they broke apart finally, Gwen felt like she was on fire and the thoughts running through her head were making her feel like taking an ice cold shower.

But before she could act on those thoughts Gwen caught herself, she picked up her glass of champagne and looked at Jack who was smiling.

"Happy New Year Jack," she said.

Due to the height of the heels, she didn't have use her tippy toes to kiss Jack on the cheek. So she did so and then left.

"Happy New Year Gwen Cooper," Jack whispered once she was gone…

**XX**

**A/N- Happy New Year to my readers! I love you oodles and oodles.**

**I felt like writing a one shot for the holidays and I was gonna write something for Christmas, but nothing came out of that. So with help from Suki, Rosa, and Sabrina…this story was sprung. I am gonna write one more Holiday themed story for Jack/Gwen….hopefully tonight. Maybe tomorrow…to the readers of The Lost Daughter and Before the Worst…I am going away on Sunday to Rosa's house, I'll be back on Thursday…and after a week with her I'll probably wind up with loads of ideas….cause I iz watching loads of British stuff at her house…so anyways…I will updated Before the Worst when I get home and I will get to work on The Lost Daughter.**

**I love you oodles and please review the one shot and give me your thoughts! Love ya, Beccs! ^_^**

**Happy 2009!!!**


End file.
